


Стратагема Цинь Баньжо

by Oxae



Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxae/pseuds/Oxae





	Стратагема Цинь Баньжо

План Ся Цзяна был хорош. Он достаточно знал всех участников, он знал ситуацию, он всё продумал и просчитал. Принц Юй сыграет свою роль, император умрёт, наследного принца обвинят в измене и отцеубийстве, империя… Империя падёт. Принцесса Сюаньцзи будет отомщена. Свершится. После стольких лет месть наконец-то свершится. И тюремные стены не станут преградой на пути его мести. Да, хороший план. Можно даже сказать – идеальный.

Конечно, остаётся ещё возможность, что принц Юй сумеет обуздать смуту после гибели императора и казни наследного принца. Всё-таки Юй не полная бездарность. Но ему понадобится время. А как раз времени ему и не предоставят варвары. Ся Цзян хорошо знал обстановку на границах. Соседи нападут и нападут скоро. А уж, когда империю начнёт лихорадить, точно не упустят шанса отхватить лакомый кусок. Да, несомненно, - хороший план.

Цинь Баньжо тоже считала план Ся Цзяна хорошим. Но Цинь Баньжо знала и об изъяне. Ся Цзян не учёл одну малюсенькую деталь. Мелочь. Цинь Баньжо готова была бросить на алтарь мести за наставницу всё и всех, включая самое себя, - кроме Цзинхуаня. О, нет-нет. Она никогда, ни в мыслях, ни, тем более, вслух, ни даже в сердце так его не называла. Для неё он был его высочеством принцем Юем. Цинь Баньжо ни за что не признала бы ничего другого. И не призналась бы самой себе. Но…

План Ся Цзяна был хорош. Цинь Баньжо могла оценить его по достоинству. И она могла понять и последствия. В том числе, и последствия для принца Юя. И эти последствия были – неприемлемы. Баньжо было далеко до гения-цилиня. И Ся Цзяну она тоже уступала. Однако, некоторое преимущество у неё всё же было. Ся Цзян был в тюрьме, не имел контактов с подручными, не мог контролировать ситуацию. А главное – Ся Цзян доверял Баньжо. Баньжо была свободна, в её распоряжении была сеть хуа, хоть и изрядно прореженная доставучим Мэй Чансу. И значит, - у Баньжо были все шансы не дать плану Ся Цзяна осуществиться, спасти принца Юя и когда-нибудь вернуться к миссии восстановить королевство хуа и отомстить за наставницу. Но сначала – спасти принца Юя. Об остальном она подумает завтра.

Да, план Ся Цзяна был хорош. Он только не учёл одной мелочи. Когда принц Юй спросил Баньжо, пришла бы она, если бы его разжаловали до простолюдина, Баньжо промолчала не потому, что правильным и логичным ответом было «Нет». Баньжо промолчала, потому что её ответом было – «Да». Ся Цзян об этом не знает и потому в его плане есть изъян. Цинь Баньжо знает и потому в её плане изъянов не будет. Она спасёт Сяо Цзинхуаня.


End file.
